


五次韦恩总裁试图表现霸道

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [23]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 不能再让氪星人为所欲为了！
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 6





	五次韦恩总裁试图表现霸道

1.  
布鲁斯意识到情况必须做出一些改变。  
事实上，在布鲁斯与克拉克成为恋人后的很长一段日子，布鲁斯都因为克拉克对待自己的态度而始终颇有微词。并不是说克拉克不体贴他或是不关心他，恰恰相反，布鲁斯觉得来自克拉克的重视实在是夸张过了头。克拉克显然从来没把布鲁斯年长他十一岁的问题放在心上，那使得这个年轻的氪星人在很大程度上不把布鲁斯的诸多诉求当回事——  
所以，当布鲁斯今早第三次为早餐中那杯果汁的奇怪味道止不住皱眉吐舌、而克拉克欢笑着承认他在打果汁的时候放进了半根胡萝卜后，布鲁斯发誓，他要着手做出一些改变。

2.  
虽然强迫他吃下各式奇怪的蔬菜制品只是微不足道的小事一桩，但，那足以证明他这位外星恋人从未正视过自己身为哥谭经纪命脉的掌控人所拥有的魄力。布鲁斯清楚自己被赋予过很多种不同的身份，“韦恩企业的总裁”是其中之一，这个韦恩家唯一继承人的名头从某种层面上意味着、他在许多人眼里都是具有神秘威严的、无论走到哪里都可以发号施令的尊贵存在。大多数时候，布鲁斯不喜欢向人施加压力，但当克拉克一而再三触犯了他的底线，他相信，是时候让这个他给了过多好脸色的氪星人见识一下真正的自己了。  
他把克拉克带来车行，领着他站在每一辆都价值七位数的名车前，极有气派地点明来意，他现在就要用实际行动告诉克拉克、自己才是两人关系中更具有话语权的那一方，十万火急，刻不容缓：  
“我认为你需要一辆座驾。”简而言之，他认为一掷千金是短时间内最简单的、能展现他气魄的途径——毕竟替肯特家买回农场时，他体验过一次克拉克的震惊，“自行车不符合你的身份。”  
“我的身份？”克拉克只是敷衍地扫了一眼那些车，比起代步工具，他对布鲁斯故作一本正经的神情更感兴趣，“我有什么身份？”  
“韦恩总裁的秘密男朋友。”布鲁斯特地将下巴微微扬起，这样能显得他又冷酷又严肃，“就算是秘密，我身为总裁，也有必要为你购置一件好的出行工具。”  
克拉克在布鲁斯的眼神偷瞟过来之前收敛住笑意，他也学着布鲁斯一样压低声音并凑近了他的耳边：  
“在帮我买回农场之后还要买车？布鲁斯，你对我真的很好。”  
他不顾有人不停看向这里，手从背后揽上了布鲁斯的腰，这小动作被布鲁斯不着痕迹地躲开了，那人浑身写着警戒，脸上却是得意又可爱的骄傲：  
“你知道的，这就是我的行事风格，”没错，他今天要让克拉克清清楚楚地知道，他有的是立场在克拉克面前耀武扬威，“我说过的吧，钱从来不是问题。”  
“既然如此。”克拉克便没再继续做出肢体接触，他背过了手，故意将话题延伸：  
“那我撕坏的蝙蝠车是不是可以一笔勾销了？”  
“当然。”布鲁斯的眉毛撇动了一下，那小小的犹豫在势要做出改变的决心中很快变得不值一提，“反正它也无法估价。”  
“那么因我的牵连倒塌的那栋大楼是不是也……”  
“……没问题！”这回的迟疑变得明显，克拉克没错过布鲁斯咬了咬牙时的不甘，“反正……反正也就是个十一位数的账面而已。”  
“你对我太好了，布鲁斯。”克拉克在不可自抑的笑容中观赏起了布鲁斯压抑下去的心痛，“所以你提过好多次的那颗卫星我看也可以就此两清了吧？”  
“克拉克•肯特！”  
伪装的镇定顷刻间荡然无踪，布鲁斯焦急地吼叫了出来，他瘪起了嘴，完全顾不上这一点都不像一个极具风度、十足豪气还处事淡定的大老板：  
“你认为我每天早上起来，然后坐在会议室、办公室里和各种人打交道是为了什么？”  
他想起每一个在阿尔弗雷德的逼迫中痛苦起床的清晨，话说得又急又气，而克拉克确定自己从中听到了无尽的委屈：  
“韦恩企业上上下下所有员工的努力工作才有了韦恩企业的今天，他们认真敬业地替我赚钱不是为了让你一笔勾销的，那些大楼、卫星，包括……包括我的车都不是凭空掉下来的！你怎么可以……”  
“我只是开个玩笑，布鲁斯，别生气——”  
克拉克在布鲁斯要越说越多之前展现了无人能敌的男友气度，他一把上前将布鲁斯搂进怀里，才不打算在意韦恩总裁向来不喜欢在大庭广众与他发生亲密行为的警告，他用胳膊将布鲁斯紧紧锁住，不给他任何反抗的机会，那之后，他轻声细语地哄起了布鲁斯，再度忘记了两个人在年龄上的差距：  
“我会还的，相信我，就是需要的时间久一点而已，但我一定会还清的。”  
“……这可是你说的。”布鲁斯的不忿被平息，他轻哼着气，将那一堆堆的数字在脑海中快速相加，“我会好好记账的。”  
“那车还买吗？”  
“……别做梦了。”

3.  
布鲁斯很快就正视了自己在未有多作考量的举措中犯下的错误，那些通过物质的展现渠道对于克拉克的实质需求来说的确有点不切实际。所以他振作士气，把切入点放到了最令他不满的餐桌之上：  
“我很明确地告诉你，所有你做的这些蔬菜，从今天开始我都不会再吃。”他把那杯颜色诡异的果汁端起后又重重放下，恨不得能把面前的豌豆沙拉从哥谭直接丢到大都会，“做成沙拉也好打成果汁也好，哪怕你做成蛋糕和饼干，我也一口都不会再吃。”  
他把每个字都咬得极重，确信自己头一次在克拉克面前表现得庄重肃穆又威严，克拉克没再像之前那样软磨硬泡，他抱住手臂，拧着眉毛把布鲁斯看了又看。布鲁斯怎么会在对视中败下阵来？他撑着桌子站起，仗着那一点点的身高优势也张大眼睛不甘示弱瞪了回去。克拉克在三分钟之后放弃了会让布鲁斯眼睛酸痛的对视，他把那些被布鲁斯嫌弃的撤走，只为布鲁斯留下了两个绝不残余半片生菜叶子的三明治后一言不发地离开了。  
这是一个好的开端。布鲁斯在打了胜仗的喜悦感中度过了一整天，这种洋洋得意的愉快只持续到傍晚——他依着玛莎的电话准时来到了肯特农场，计划着要在晚餐时巩固自己好不容易争取来的上风，只是当推开门时某些熟悉又令他排斥的气味飘来，他怀疑自己又踏入了一个可怕的陷阱：  
“去洗手，布鲁斯，”说话的是玛莎，而早上他认为被他吓退的恋人正坐在玛莎旁边的椅子上笑得事不关己，“今天的晚餐是特地为你准备的。”  
布鲁斯在强装冷静中垮下脸一一看过意面旁的芦笋、混着大量紫甘蓝和西兰花的沙拉、还有那一锅鸡肉与胡萝卜各占半壁江山的炖汤，确定这是克拉克•肯特出于报复心理的又一个卑鄙诡计。  
“快过来，布鲁斯。”玛莎对布鲁斯的踌躇不为所动，她问得慈爱，笑得温柔，“我听说你最近很挑食？”  
“……我没有！”  
布鲁斯即刻否认，他可不想看到玛莎为他忧心。他擦着手在玛莎对面坐下，确定自己看到了克拉克眼中的志在必得。  
“克拉克和我说，你因为挑食所以连早餐都不肯吃了？”玛莎显然不信布鲁斯嘟嘟囔囔的反驳，她给布鲁斯面前的碟子盛进了一大把新鲜沙拉后又为他舀了一大碗胡萝卜，“那可不是个好习惯，我的孩子，你得多吃些蔬菜，那对你很有好处。”  
“没错。”半晌没出声的人总算说了话，他也凑近了餐桌，还拍了拍玛莎的手背，“妈，布鲁斯那么爱你，我想他今晚会把这些吃光的。”  
“最好是这样。”  
布鲁斯看着眼前一唱一和的母子，满腔的怨愤无处宣泄，他只好往嘴里塞了大把菜叶，小口又细致地咀嚼着，他觉得菜叶的青苦从口腔蔓延到了他的全身。然而玛莎正坐在他的对面，脸上的笑容是这么满意又欣慰——  
“是的，”他状似轻松地把嘴里那一口咽了下去后又展开笑容对玛莎保证道：  
“我会把这些都吃光的。”

4.  
布鲁斯在克拉克走下楼梯的半途拦住了他，他迎面而上，与克拉克站在了同一阶，晚餐的事让他不禁反复思考到底哪里出了问题，所以他总结了早晨时在对视大战中得来的小小经验——气势，他最需要的，就是在已经越来越得寸进尺的恋人面前重拾气势。虽然让他掐着克拉克的下巴再把这人高高举起是没什么可能了，但是运用无法抹杀的身高优势把克拉克困在肯特家的楼梯间，布鲁斯认为自己还是有能力做到的。他要凶狠地把克拉克逼到墙上、像克拉克总对他做的那样；他要扣着克拉克的肩让他动弹不得、再好好让他体会一下属于韦恩企业话事人的凛凛威风。  
这计划始于他吃光了炖汤中的所有胡萝卜，胃里正跳着舞的蔬菜们促使散发无限怨气的布鲁斯按照想象中那样把视线放低瞪了过去，克拉克完全不打算退让，他大方地微仰起头，揣摩着布鲁斯的意图。半分钟之后，布鲁斯按捺不及地朝克拉克的胸膛用力推去，然而在平日的亲密之中总刻意放软身体的克拉克让布鲁斯一时忘记了这具钢铁之躯原本有多坚硬，手掌覆上火辣痛感的同时，布鲁斯也预料不及地往后趔趄了半步。出于某种宠溺的尊重，克拉克还是没忍住伸手扶了他一把，这大大刺激了布鲁斯的自尊，他换了只手，再次朝克拉克的肩膀攻击。如此左右手轮换了好几次之后，脸上的笑容再也控制不住的克拉克还是攥住了布鲁斯的手，接着轻松地翻转了位置将布鲁斯卡在了墙壁和自己之间。  
布鲁斯的肩就这么被克拉克按在他两肩的手扣住了，他的背被迫抵住了墙，在克拉克满含无奈的注视下一动都不能再动。  
“不管你想做什么，布鲁斯，”克拉克对恋人的可疑举动没半点生气，他只是贴住布鲁斯的额头、低声细语地哄弄：  
“别再推了，再推你的手该肿了。”  
克拉克尽量不让自己语气中的笑意使布鲁斯感觉难堪，不过怎么说呢，布鲁斯抿紧嘴咬牙切齿的表情，多半代表他已经开始怨恨丛生了。

5.  
“你不能再继续这样对我了！”  
他们在打打闹闹中回到了属于他们的玻璃房子——准确说来只有布鲁斯单方面的推搡，为此，在准备睡觉之前，克拉克为布鲁斯敷了好一会儿的手。他的善心没得到好报，布鲁斯在他爬上床时用抬起的腿阻止了他的逼近，他将脚支在克拉克的肩膀上，一桩桩对他控诉起来：  
“吃什么由你决定、睡多久要和你商量、就连韦恩家的酒窖都由你掌管了。”也许布鲁斯应当庆幸至少在他转变身份后，克拉克的态度会截然不同，他们可以心平气和地为任务争论，也能在信任中并肩作战，只是一旦他脱下制服，他在克拉克眼里似乎就成了个处处都需要担心的顽固分子：  
“你甚至总是忘了我才是更年长、更有资格这么做的那个！我看起来非常需要照顾吗？我说的话在你看来就这么没分量？”  
布鲁斯说得流畅连贯，克拉克能听出里面的真心真意，他不止没再往前迫近，反而还扭头吻了吻布鲁斯的脚踝，又柔声问道：  
“所以你不喜欢我照顾你？”  
“我不喜欢的是只有你在照顾我！”  
布鲁斯毫无保留，他纠正着克拉克的说辞，又继续说道：“那让我觉得……那让我觉得只有你在不停付出，而我给不出同等的回报。”  
克拉克的照顾总让布鲁斯有这样的错觉。他不想永远只有克拉克在付出，自己却只能被动接受。他要让克拉克知道，自己也有能力给予，他才不要成为更被爱的那一个，他们之间的爱本应更对等——  
“你怎么会没有付出呢？”不知不觉间还是上前拥住了布鲁斯的人再一次轻松卸下了布鲁斯的抵抗，克拉克吻完布鲁斯的发，又去吻布鲁斯的唇，“你复活了我，你选择相信我，你允许我的靠近，你接受了我的爱……对我来说，这些就是最好的付出。”  
布鲁斯的心在克拉克的话语中变得松动。又是这样熟悉的戏码，在他对健康有益的食物们发出抱怨时、在他两天只睡了三个小时被克拉克强迫休息时、在他受着伤却还下意识找酒精慰藉时，克拉克就是用同样的温柔让布鲁斯忘记了所有强硬的理由，继而放弃了想要倔强的念头。  
可今天不行，在克拉克又意欲扯下他睡裤的瞬间，布鲁斯从感动中惊醒，如果他就这么迷迷糊糊地被说服，那么他将再也找不到比现在更好的时机了。他捧住克拉克的脑袋，好不容易让他重新看着自己：  
“……那也还是不行。”他清清嗓子，振作士气，“你可别忘了，我是哥谭的韦恩，我有很多情人，如果你再——”  
这绝对是个威胁的好法子，绝对。拥有诸多爱慕者是魅力的证明，布鲁斯有十足的底气能够以此为筹码在克拉克面前讨回自己想要的。克拉克的脸色果不其然变了，布鲁斯还没来得及继续展开下一步，克拉克已经先他一步绷起了脸，掐在布鲁斯腰侧的手掌也不自觉更加用力：  
“很多情人？”他用低沉口气复述，“很多？”  
对，很多。布鲁斯知道自己应该这么说，他得就着这个势头继续强势下去，那才能让克拉克领教到自己作为韦恩总裁的本来面貌，只是克拉克凶狠起来的神色没有一点开玩笑的意思，那致使布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛后，突然什么话都说不出了。  
“把他们的名字告诉我。”  
“等一下，克拉克……”  
“我要他们的名字。”克拉克才没管布鲁斯勾上他脖颈的手里全是讨饶的意味，他蛮横地把布鲁斯重新按回床头，一字一句都气势骇人：  
“每一个。”

6.  
这就是最后的机会了。身后来自克拉克持续不断的抽插让布鲁斯不得不痛定思痛，眼下，在床事上表现老道就是他最后的机会，也许无法再带来什么实质改变，但这至少可以让他保留最后的颜面。所以他吞回呻吟让克拉克停下，在克拉克不明所以之时将他推坐到了原本自己坐着的地方。克拉克反应不及，眼睁睁看着低下头的布鲁斯将他的阴茎慢慢吞吃进了嘴里。尽管往日总被克拉克操到求饶的下场很是惨烈，但他相信只要自己足够努力，一定能让克拉克在他的技巧之下缴械投降一次，哪怕只有一次也好，他也得让克拉克弄清楚、自己也有成为主宰者的可能。  
他费力地将克拉克胀硬的性器含在口中，他用舌尖在顶端打转、用上颚向柱头施压；他细细吮吻这根粗长，欣赏着克拉克涨红脸手足无措的窘态；他把克拉克越来越粗重凌乱的呼吸当在褒奖，以为胜利就在眼前……  
只是当十五分钟后那根非人类的阴茎还是保持着未尽兴的昂然状态，布鲁斯酸痛的两颊终于失去了最后的耐心，他的不服气在短暂地解放了自己的嘴后爆发，因为当他的手背擦起唇角津液的同时，克拉克投来的视线也让他羞愤不已：  
“你还要继续吗？”偏偏克拉克早已调整好了状态，他将两手枕在脑袋后，贪恋地看着匍匐在他身前为他服务的布鲁斯：“你应该知道……除非再来个二十分钟，否则我是绝对不会轻易交代的。”  
这一回，布鲁斯抛弃了这段时间以来所有“这样做不够强势”的自我警告，他两手并用抓乱了自己的头发，在克拉克又要用布鲁斯熟悉的招式哄弄他之前，他低下头，不管不顾地狠狠在那根挺立之上咬了一口。

7.  
“布鲁斯？你怎么了？”  
会议还没开始，刚坐下的戴安娜就对捂着半边脸沉默不语的布鲁斯表达了关心，只是布鲁斯并没有回答她，他皱皱鼻子，又狠瞪了克拉克一眼后，把自己的椅子朝远离克拉克的方向挪动了半米。  
“没什么，”对此毫不在意的克拉克也跟着布鲁斯搬动了自己的椅子，戴安娜还没继续好奇，他就霸道地捧过那颗又鼓起了脸的脑袋亲了一口，替布鲁斯解释道：  
“他牙疼。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年1月13日，以此记录。


End file.
